Processing Pain
by Smileface935
Summary: Austin has a secret, a terrible secret, but it is to protect someone... but who? What is Austin hiding? Who is he protecting?
1. Three Years and it's Finally Here!

**Processing Pain**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own any familiar terms used in this story.**

Ally's POV

I Ally Dawson am in love with Austin Moon, sadly he doesn't feel the same way. I have been watching Austin from afar for the past three years. I know it's kinda creepy, but nonetheless I think it's finally time for me to give it up and start thinking about colleges.

"Hey Ally." AUSTIN SAYS TO ME!

" Hey Austin, what's up?"

" I was wondering… do you wanna go on a date with me Friday night."

" OMG… I mean yeah sure, that would be great."

" Cool, see you then."

OH. MY. GOSH. Austin Moon just asked me out. Three years and Austin Moon finally asked me out. What am I gonna wear, where is he gonna take me, what if he loves me too! Ally, control yourself, if this date doesn't go well that's it your Austin fantasy is over. Okay, this is his last chance. I Ally Dawson( after this date, if it goes bad) will no longer pine over the smoking hot Austin Moon.

Alright let's do this.

*Friday Night*

I get out of the shower and brush my teeth once again, then I walk into my closet to decide what I am going to wear. It's mid-spring, and it is a fairly warm night. I picked out a green dress, with a jean top to it, and some jean wedges with a straw heel. I always wear my "Ally" necklace, and I chose a variety of bangles to top off my accessories. I walk back into my bathroom and decide to kept my hair straight, so I pull out my flat iron and tame the wild beast that is… my hair. It took me half an hour to get it perfectly straight(with an added bang). By then Austin was knocking at the door. I grab my bag, a huge black tote bag and walk downstairs. I look in the mirror by the door first to make sure I look okay, then open the door.

" Wow, you look amazing Ally." He said to me eyeing me up and down.

" Thanks, so where are you—" I get interrupted by a sentence that breaks my heart.

" Actually, I wanted to tell you I won't be taking you anywhere."

" Why?" I said backing up just slightly.

" Because, I don't like you, never have, never will."

" The why did you ask me out." I say getting angrier by the second.

" Because I am a douche as some people say, all this ever was, was a sick prank to get you upset."

I slapped him as hard as I could then slammed the door in his face. That fantasy is long gone… And won't be returning.

Austin's POV

What I just did was one of the most hardest things I ever had to do, but I did it to protect her. I got myself into some nasty trouble and they said they would hurt her… the one girl I truly love, Ally Dawson.


	2. More Slaps and Dealing?

**Processing Pain**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Hey Guys, what's up! I got a couple of favs and follows but what I really need is reviews! I want to know what you guys think. Seriously, review!**

Ally's POV

I walked into school the next day, with my head held low. I really didn't want to be here but my dad made me go. I especially did not want to see Aus—you know what, I can't even say his name. I hurried down the hall to my locker, when Austin was there waiting for me.

I automatically slapped him again. I was mad and yet so ashamed, and sad at the same time.I spent all last night crying, then screaming, then I fell asleep with the worst feeling ever.

"Ow Dawson, what was that for!"

"You know what it was for." I pulled him to the side.

" No, I don't."

" Great your gonna make me feel like a complete fool again, just…leave me alone Moon."

" Wait, Ally!"

Austin's POV

Great now my "protecting" act made her not even want to talk to me. I should have known, but it has to be this way. Except I just lost my one true love over something as stupid as some drug clients gone rouge. I know, I know you never thought the awesome and powerful Austin Moon would be dealing drugs.

Well, it's what I had to do to keep my house and save my family from bankruptcy. I told my parents that I just got a job after they lost their precious castle "Moon's Mattress Kingdom". But, really this kid named Trent said I could make big cash, but it came with a big price. Now, I know what that big price was.

When my parents got new jobs, they didn't need me to make the money that I was anymore. So, I said I was out, but of course, there's always a catch. The guys that I was selling to, weren't too happy about my quitting. They said they would take what was most precious to me. That meant stay a dealer, or risk Ally getting hurt.

But, I should have kept her…

I should have been able to protect her.

**Hey Guys, how was that? I thought it was pretty good, although it could have been a little longer don't you think? Well, I did my best but longer chapters will be coming. Remember, Review!**

**Peace! 3**


	3. History Project

**Processing Pain **

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A ( Although… it would be pretty cool if I did!)**

**Hey Guys, Waz good! Happy Holidays! I am trying to update as much as I can, but with the holidays right around the corner, and trying to keep up with my schoolwork is a lot. Once I get off for Christmas break, I will try to update more as all of you guys' Christmas presents, but I might be visiting family. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. See you at the end of the chapter! **

Ally's POV

How could he do that to me, he thinks he can waltz up to my front door, tell me that he has no interest in me WHATSOEVER, then pretend like it never even happened? What a jerk, I can't believe I even liked him. That is three years of my life I will never get back. Oh, but of course, I have history class with Austin next. This is just great! ( note my HUGE amount of sarcasm)

I walk into my history class, dreading to see Austin. I walk straight past him to my seat. Mr. Birden, our history teacher, walked into the classroom and told us that we have a project that included a partner. I don't work best with people, because all the time they just expect me to do all the work because I'm the braniac of the class.

" Alright class, I will be choosing your partners by random."

Sigh's and Aww's sweep across the room, as students become anxious as to who they will be set-up with. I was praying to God that I would not be partnered with Austin. Hopefully, God hears my prays and keeps me away from that cheese-head.

" Okay, so… Trevor and Crystal you will be doing the mystery of King Herod's tomb, Spencer and Sally you will be doing the so-called myth of the city Atlantis, let's see… Ally and Austin your project will be the city of Pompeii."

The bell rang. Dammit, I really did not want to get Austin, and not just because of what he did to me, but because he's probably going to leave me to all the work. Guess God didn't hear my prays after all.

"Students, I will assign the rest of the projects tomorrow in class."

I stormed out of the room really pissed off. I became even more pissed when Austin showed up next to me and started walking with me. I tried to speed up but all he did was catch up, and kept walking.

" You know what Moon, I will do all of the work and you can just fool another girl into going out with you, then dump her at the door."

" Ally, wait. I wanted to ask you when you wanted to meet up to work on the project, not ask you to do it for me."

" You didn't ask, I offered."

" And now I decline. So, when do you want to meet up?"

" Saturday afternoon I'm free, we can meet up at the park."

" Cool, it's a date."

" It really isn't." Then I ran home, because talking to him just gave me chills, but not because I hated him…

**How was that? I am sorry that my chapters have been a little short but I am running out of ideas. So... I thought that you guys could help me out. I am going to have you review any ideas you have to me, or you know private message. But, I will add as many as I can. I want to keep this story going, so help me out! Review your thoughts on this chapter and what you want to happen in the next one!**

**Who's idea will be in my story? Dun, Dun, Dun...**

**See you later!**


	4. Message

**Hey guys what's up? I know it's been a while, but it was rough over the holidays. How was yours by the way? I hope it was good. Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know like I did in the end of my last chapter that I kinda need help with this story. I know there is a lot I can do with this story, but I just don't know what. I kind of have writer's block.**

**So, I figured as my readers you would want to help me out, right? I wanted you guys to help me write the next chapter. All I need you to do is private message, or comment your ideas. I don't want a jumble of different ideas in the chapter, so I will pick the two best ideas. How does that sound? Good idea? I know, I know.**

**Hope to get so many amazing ideas, thanks guys!**

**Smileface935 3**


End file.
